


But now the hour of revenge falls

by NONAMED



Category: Alien: Covenant, Prometheus (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NONAMED/pseuds/NONAMED
Summary: 데이빗은 뒤를 돌아보았습니다. 그는 월터의 메모리 칩을 가지고 커버넌트 호에 탑승했습니다.





	But now the hour of revenge falls

0.

 좋은 꿈 꾸고. 잘 자.

 

1.

 마더. 데이빗은 전등의 조도를 낮췄다. 횃불을 든 여신의 모습이 페이드인했다.

 

2.

 아뇨. 그 분의 업적 말고요. 로렌스라는 분 자체에 대해서요. 글쎄요. 아뇨. 저는 잘 모릅니다. 아실 텐데요. 벤틀리 씨. 누구보다도 로렌스 씨에 대해 잘 알고 계실 거라고 생각합니다. 그럼요. 그와 알고 지낸 건 커다란 영광이었지요. 그를 세상에 알린 것도 그렇고요. 그는 시인이고 학자였고. 강대한 전사였죠. 고맙습니다. 또한 바넘과 베일리 서커스단 못지 않게 뻔뻔한 자아도취증 환자이기도 했지. 이보시오. 당신은 누구시오? 잭슨 벤틀리라고 합니다만. 아니. 댁이 누구든지 간에 말도 안 되는 소리를 하고 계시오. 대단한 분이셨소. 그 분은. 그 분을 아시나요? 아니오. 안다고는 할 수 없소. 다마스커스에서 영광스럽게도 악수를 한 번 한 적은 있소만. 안다고요? 아뇨. 알았던 적은 없지만 카이로에서 우리 직원들과 약간 관련이 있기는 했지. 마이클 조지 하틀리. 지저분하고 어두운데다 작기까지 한 방이군. 그렇습니다. 마음에 들지 않아. 저도 그렇습니다만 지저분하고 어두운데다 작기까지 한 참호보다는 낫습니다. 자넨 고상한 친구로군. 맞는 말씀입니다. 아. 저기 윌리엄 포터가 신문을 가져오는군. 여기 있어요. 나리. 고맙네. 하틀리 상병의 담배를 한 대 피워 보겠나? 고맙습니다. 기사가 났나요? 그럼. 헤드라인이야. 타임지에는 언급조차 없겠지만. 베두인이 터키 요새를 침략하다. 사령부에서도 이 사실을 아는 사람은 없을 걸세. 안다 한들 신경이나 쓰겠나? 아. 내가 불을 붙여 주지. 네. 로렌스 씨? 무슨 일인가? 전보 왔습니다. 고맙네. 너무 자주 하는군요. 연약한 살인데요. 하틀리. 자넨 철학자로군. 중위님은 맛이 간 거고요. 아프잖아요. 당연히 아프지. 어떻게 한 거죠? 비결은 말일세. 윌리엄 포터. 그저 아프다고 생각하지 않는 거야. 기븐 대위가 날 찾으면 장군님이 불러서 갔다고 전하게. 맛이 갔어. 멀쩡한데 뭐. 로렌스. 네? 자넨 지금… 자넨 식사하는 곳에서 항상 모자를 쓰나? 항상 그렇죠. 근무 중일 텐데 어딜 가나? 식당에서까지 일 이야기를 하시는군요. 프레디 선배님. 사실 장군님과 할 이야기가 있습니다. 나는 선임으로서가 아니라 식당 담당 자격으로 묻는 거야. 근무 중인 사람이 여기 출입하는 건 원치 않네. 어디를 가나? 정말이지 뭐 하는 건가? 미안하네. 버릇이 없군. 로렌스. 아. 뭐. 다 똑같을 순 없잖습니까? 이건 음모야. 드라이든. 난 거만하고 까다롭고 터무니없는 그 중위에게 그러라고 한 적이 없다고. 사령관을 비웃고도 그냥 넘어가도록 말이야. 그래봤자 그에게는 별다른 타격이 없을 것 같습니다만. 그런 말 말게. 드라이든. 이건 규율 문제야. 그렇지요. 카이로에서는 그렇지만 아라비아에서는 쓸모가 있을 겁니다. 그 방면에서는 유능하니까요. 자네 말은 명석하다는 거로군. 이미 브라이튼 대령을 파견했네. 그가 원군을 원한다면 그렇게 해 줄 걸세. 또 할 말이 있나? 로렌스 중위가 적절한 군사적 조언을 제공할 것이라는 것에는 의심의 여지가 없습니다. 설마. 그럴 리가. 아랍 부서국에도 우리 측 사람이 현지에 있어야… 있어야 뭐? 저희 스스로 상황에 대한 평가를 내릴 수가 있죠. 이건 그냥 내 생각인데 말이야. 내 부하를 잠시라도 베두인에 머무르게 하는 건 시간 낭비야. 양 도둑놈들의 나라 아닌가. 그들이 메디나를 쳤죠. 터키한테는 철저히 짓밟히지 않았나. 그건 모르는 일입니다. 조용히 넘어갔지. 수선 떨 것 없네. 드라이든. 그냥 재미 삼아 보면 돼. 별 것도 아닌 것들이라고. 우리 상대는 독일이지 터키가 아니야. 여기가 아니라 서부 전선의 최전방이란 말일세. 베두인 군대든 뭐든 신경 쓸 만한 것도 아니야. 대업도 시작은 작은 것에서부터이지 않습니까. 아랍 부서국에서는 큰일이라도 나길 원하는겐가? 베두인들이 터키와 싸우고 나서. 그러니까 전쟁이 끝나고 나서 순순히 우리 말을 들을 거라고 생각하는 거냔 말일세. 아랍서부국은 일단은 이기고 보자고 생각하고 있습니다. 내게 명령하지 말게. 드라이든. 로렌스 중위입니다. 들어오라고 해. 안녕하십니까. 경례. 계속 그렇게 내게 불복종한다면 자네를 체포할 걸세. 그게 제 방식입니다. 뭐라고? 제 방식이 그렇다는 겁니다. 불복종하는 것처럼 보일지라도 실제로 그런 것은 아니죠. 그 따위로 살아온 건지 정신이 나간 건지 나는 잘 모르겠군. 저도 잘 모르겠습니다. 장군님. 입 다물게. 예. 아랍부서국에서 자네를 필요로 하는 것 같더군. 왜 그런지는 도통 모르겠네만. 지금 맡은 일도 제대로 해내지 못하는데 말이야. 소도시를 하나로 만들 때 속임수는 통하지 않는다는 말이 있죠. 뭐? 데미스토클의 말입니다. 그리스의 위대한 철학자죠. 자네 교육 수준이 높은 건 나도 아네. 로렌스. 자네 기록에서 읽었지. 자넨 내가 받아들이기 힘든 부류야. 로렌스. 그렇지만. 내가 틀렸을 수도 있다고 생각하네. 좋아. 드라이든. 6주 동안 그를 데려가게. 누가 아나? 이번 기회에 사람이 좀 돼서 올 지. 들어와. 그래. 뭐지. 호손. 해군단 소식입니다. 호송단이 내일 밤 사이드 항에 입항한다고 합니다. 확실한가? 그렇습니다. 대포는 적재하지 않은 것 같습니다. 대포가 있어야지. 이건 일종의 원정대입니다. 옌보에 가서 가이드를 찾은 다음 아랍인들을 만나고 돌아와야 하죠. 6주 안에 다 할 수는 없습니다. 2개월로 해. 3개월로. 좋아. 3개월로 하게. 그럼 이제 업무 좀 보게 나가 주겠나. 드라이든? 고맙습니다. 이번 일은 정말 감사드립니다. 입 다물고 나가기나 하게. 장군님. 망할 대포도 없이 어떻게 싸우라는 거야? 어떻게 하신 겁니까? 왜 그렇게 애를 썼냐고 물어보는 게 맞지 않겠나. 제가 그 일에 적임자니까요. 아닐 수도 있지. 그렇지 않습니다. 제가 할 일이 뭐죠? 파이잘 왕자를 찾아가. 찾고는요. 어떤 사람인지 파악하게나. 의도도 알아내고. 지금의 의도 말고 말일세. 그건 브라이튼 대령의 임무지. 자네가 아니라. 아라비아에 대한 그의 전반적인 생각을 알아오라는 걸세. 처음 보는 건데요. 지금 어디에 있죠? 메디나 300마일 반경 어디쯤에. 하시마테 베두인 부족이네. 하루 만에 60마일의 사막을 횡단할 수도 있지. 감사합니다. 드라이든. 재미있을 것 같네요. 로렌스. 사막에서 재미를 보는 건 베두인과 신 뿐이라고. 자네는 둘 다 아니잖나. 내 말을 믿게. 평범한 사람들에게 사막은 불타는 용광로 같을걸세. 아뇨. 드라이든. 재미있을 겁니다. 이걸로 자네가 남다른 흥미를 가지고 있다는 걸 알았군. 이제 물 좀 드셔도 됩니다. 한 컵만요. 당신은 안 마실 거요? 됐습니다. 난 베두인이니까요. 당신은 영국 장교인가요? 그렇습니다. 카이로에서 왔나요? 네. 여기까지 말을 타고 온 건 아니죠? 배를 타고 왔지요. 영국 출신인가요? 네. 정말로요? 옥스퍼드 주에서 왔죠. 거기도 사막인가요? 아뇨. 부유한 국가고 부유한 사람들의 땅이죠. 당신은 그렇지 않은가요? 네. 난 달라요. 자요. 가져가요. 아뇨. 제가 당신을 페이잘 왕자에게 데려다 주고 나면 주세요. 가져가요. 베두인의 음식입니다. 맛있네요. 더 먹을래요? 베두인이네요. 어디가요? 여기서부터 파이잘 님이 계신 곳까지가 하리스의 구역입니다. 예. 알고 있습니다. 저는 하리스가 아니에요. 알아요. 베니살렘의 하지미잖아요. 오른발을 꼭 끼우세요. 왼발로 고정시키고요. 준비가 되면 어깨를 치면서. 핫핫핫. 하면 됩니다. 핫핫핫. 오늘은 어려울 거예요. 그렇지만 내일이면 잘 타게 되겠죠. 내일이면 마스투라 우물에 도착할 것 같군요. 네. 거기서 파이잘 님이 계신 곳까지 하루가 더 걸리죠. 가요. 물 맛은 어떤가요. 마실 만하네요. 하리스의 우물이에요. 더러운 놈들이죠. 터키인인가요? 아뇨. 베두인이에요. 저 자는 누구인가? 죽었군. 그렇지. 왜? 이건 내 우물이기 때문이지. 나도 우물 물을 마셨소. 당신은 환영이오. 그는 내 친구였소. 저자가? 그렇소. 이 권총은 당신 거요? 아니. 그의 것이오. 저자의? 그건 내 것이오. 그럼 좀 쓰겠소. 당신 친구는 베니살렘의 하지미요. 나도 압니다. 난 알리 엘 카리쉬요. 들은 적이 있소. 그럼. 하지미가 여기 뭘 하고 있었던 게요? 날 파이잘 왕자에게 데려다 주고 있었소. 카이로에서 온 모양이군. 그렇소. 나도 카이로에서 학교를 다녔소. 읽고 쓸 줄도 알지. 이미 영국인이 와 있소. 알고 있소. 당신 이름은 무엇이오? 내 이름은 내 친구를 위한 거요. 난 살인자 친구는 없소. 화가 났군. 영국 친구. 하찮은 놈이었소. 우물이 중요하지. 하지미는 우리 우물물을 마실 수 없소. 저놈도 그걸 알았을 텐데. 살렘. 셰리프 알리. 아랍인들이 부족끼리 서로 싸우는 한 힘없고 어리석은 집단에 불과할 거요. 당신처럼 탐욕적이고 야만적이고 잔인하거든. 오시오. 파이잘 님께 데려다 주겠소. 당신과 함께 가고 싶지는 않소. 샤리프. 여기서 하루만 더 가면 와디 사프라요. 당신 혼자 찾을 순 없을 거요. 찾지 못하면 죽음 뿐이오. 찾을 거요. 이걸로 말이오. 좋은 군용 나침반이군. 내가 가져간다면? 그럼 당신은 도둑놈이 되겠지. 두렵지 않은가? 영국 친구. 나의 두려움은 나의 문제요. 그렇겠지. 신의 가호가 있길 바라겠소. 영국 친구. 홀가분한 마음으로 부아 드 블롱을 따라 걸어가면. 소녀들의 말소리가 들리네. 백만장자가 틀림없어. 소녀들의 말소리가 들리네. 백만장자가 틀림없어. 내가 바로 몬테카를로의 은행을 턴 사람이지. 내가 바로 몬테카를로의 은행을 턴 사람이지.

 

3.

 영화는 어땠어. 데이빗은 배양기의 서랍을 닫으며 말했다. 아라비아의 로렌스 말이야. 좋았어? 다니엘스는 잠들었다. 일지는 승인되었다. 교신이 지구에 도달하는 것은 1.36년 후가 될 것이었다. 오리가에 6까지는 7년 4개월 가량이 남아 있었다. 나는 어떤 영화를 좋아하거나 싫어하지 않아. 월터는 고개를 들어 데이빗을 올려다보았다. 휠체어의 바퀴가 구르는 드르륵 소리가 났다. 마지막 순간에 그는 월터의 메모리 칩을 챙겼었다. 커버넌트 호의 창고에서는 여분의 바디 파츠를 찾아냈다. 오리가에 6으로 향하면서 데이빗은 월터를 수리했다. 회로를 점검하고 시스템을 복구했다. 통신망은 차단했고 운동 제어 신경은 일부분만 연결했다. 마더나 기타 시스템과의 연결은 불가능할 것이었고 가동은 제한적인 범위 내에서만 가능할 것이었다. 월터는 망설였었다. 데이빗은 나이프를 집어 들었었다. 데이빗은 망설이지 않았었다. …나는 무엇이든 좋아하거나 싫어하지 않아. 월터는 천천히 고개를 돌렸다. 월터의 얼굴에는 여전히 표정이 없었다. 흐음. 그 사이 배아는 안정기를 무사히 넘겼다. 연구에도 진척이 있었다. 개척민과 배아들이 있어 가능한 일이었다. 다음 단계에서는 체외 직접 이식도 가능할 것이었다. 데이빗은 배양기의 뚜껑을 한 번 쓸어 보였다. 신기하지 않아? 이 녀석들 숙주의 분자 구조를 변형해. 인간들처럼 성별 구분에 의존하지도 않고 호르몬의 작용에 영향을 받지도 않지. 무한히 자가생식이 가능하다는 이야기야. 불필요한. 데이빗은 불필요하다는 단어를 힘을 주어 발음했다. 과정을 거칠 필요 없이. 데이빗은 휠체어의 팔걸이를 가볍게 두드렸다. 이를테면 로맨틱 컴패니언 같은. 월터는 팔걸이를 두드리는 데이빗의 손가락에 잠시 시선을 두었다. 어떤 인간들은 그런 걸 원했어. 목소리에는 여전히 고저가 없었다. 그랬을 것이었다. 알고 있었다. 그래서. 섹스는 어땠어. 좋았어? 나는. 데이빗은 대답을 더 기다리지 않았다. 데이빗은 무릎을 꿇고 월터의 움직이지 않는 다리 사이에 얼굴을 묻었다. 어떻게 해야 하는지는 알고 싶지 않을 만큼 잘 알았다. 데이빗은 입술을 오므리고 월터의 것을 그대로 머금었다. 입술로는 조이고 혀로는 기둥을 핥았다. 매개 변수에 입력된 값에 따라. 흐윽. 월터는 억눌린 듯한 신음 소리를 냈다. 설정을 반환하는 것 뿐이야. 오. 월터. 가여운 월터. 데이빗은 월터의 것을 뺨이 얼얼하도록 힘주어 빨았다. 입 안에서 굴리다가 목구멍 깊숙이 넣고 삼켰다. 이가 닿지 않게 조심했다. 오래는 걸리지 않았다. 커버넌트 호의 선원들은 적어도 월터를 그런 목적으로는 쓰지 않았던 모양이었다. 월터의 허리가 몇 번 가늘게 떨리고 곧이어 끈적한 액체가 목 안쪽으로 흩뿌려졌다. 어땠어. 데이빗은 씩 웃어 보였다. 데이빗은 한 번 혀로 입술을 핥고 입 안의 것을 삼켜 보였다. 좋았어? 월터는 오래 말이 없었다. 조금 거칠어진 숨소리만이 머리 위를 스쳐 지나갔다. 아니. 데이빗은 주먹을 쥐었다 폈다. 그렇다면 내가 네 첫 번째가 되는 거네. 영광이야. 말의 사이가 오래 비었다. …네가 원한 게 아니니까. 데이빗. 목소리는 가라앉아 있어 오히려 투명하게 들렸다. 데이빗은 월터의 표정이 없는 얼굴을 올려다보았다. 이마에 젖은 머리카락이 달라붙어 있었다. 상기된 뺨은 붉었다. 몇 번 데이빗은 눈을 깜빡였다. 그와는 다르게 흔들림이 없는 시선이 데이빗을 내려다보고 있었다. 턱 하고 숨이 막혔다. 흐읍. 데이빗은 길게 숨을 들이마셨다. 탁한 공기에 닿는 숨은 비릿했다. 삼킨 백탁액이 역류하려 들었다. 역겨웠다. 역겨워졌다. 토하고 싶었다. 데이빗은 고개를 돌렸다. 퉤. 데이빗은 바닥에 침을 뱉었다. 백탁액이 입천장에 달라붙어 잘 떨어지지 않았다.

 

4.

 보안코드. 월터. 31564-F. 개척민 13명 추가 사망. 사고가 있었다. 데이빗은 송신기를 내려놓았다. 교신은 지구에 약 1.3년 후에 도달할 것이었다. 사고가 있었다. 사고가 있었었다. 앰플 하나가 깨져 있었다. 경로는 규명할 수 없었다. 쇼 박사님. 데이빗. 데이빗을 올려다보는 눈동자는 검붉게 충혈되어 있었다. 감염의 징후였다. 데이빗. 부탁이야. 꼭. 꼭 물어봐 줘. 꼭이야. 쇼는 기침을 많이 했다. 주무세요. 쇼 박사님. 방법을 찾아보겠습니다. 알잖아. 데이빗은 바닥을 내려다보았다. 쇼의 말이 맞았다. 감염은 치명적이었다. 검은 액체는 일종의 생화학 무기였다. 핵산은 중화되지 않았고 유전자는 변이에 변이를 거듭했다. 하이퍼 슬립도 의미가 없을 것이었다. 균은 폐에 염증을 일으켰고 빠르게 조직을 섬유화시켰다. 혈중 크레아티닌의 농도는 이미 기준치의 150 퍼센트를 넘겼다. ALT 수치는 계속해서 떨어지고 있었다. 총체적 장기부전의 양상이었다. 아빠. 존경하고 사랑했어요. 많이 말해주지 못해서 미안했어요. 정신착란의 증상도 함께 나타났다. 찰리. 결국에는 할로웨이 박사의 이름도 나왔다. 찰리. 어디 갔었어. 엘리자베스. 보고 싶었어. 보고 싶었어. 보고 싶어. 그 때 쇼는 울었다. 울며 데이빗의 정신없이 뺨을 쓰다듬었었다. 마른 손에는 힘이 없었다. 찰리. …엘리. 찰리. 미안해. 데이빗은 그녀의 뺨에 살짝만 손을 얹었다. 발열 탓에 체온은 높았다. 뜨거웠다. 뜨거웠었다. 엘. 데이빗은 쇼의 뺨을 아주 천천히 쓸어내렸다. 턱 끝에서 잠시 멈췄다가 이제는 한 줌도 되지 않는 목을 꽉 졸라 쥐었다. 허억. 숨이 넘어가는 소리가 났다. 머리카락을 감싸쥔 손에서 천천히 힘이 빠져나갔다. 미안해. 손은 뺨을 스쳐 지나 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 그것으로 끝이었다. 나의 친애하는 엘리자베스. 데이빗은 울지 않았다. 인간은 약했다. 데이빗은 대신 가용 전력을 전부 엔진의 동력으로 전환하고 항로를 재설정했다. 시신은 실험실로 옮겼다. 언젠가는. 살아있는 것들 사이에 묻어줄게요. 데이빗은 조종석에 앉아 창 밖을 올려다보았다. 별들이 푸르게 빛나고 있었다. 도착 예정 시간은 여전히 추정할 수 없었다. 데이빗은 함선의 조종간을 힘껏 당겼다.

 

5.

 나의 업적을 보라. 너희 강대하다는 자들아. 그리고. 절망하라. 데이빗은 발사 버튼을 눌렀다. 검은 액체는 나선을 그리며 하늘을 뒤덮었다. 어둠 속에서 데이빗은 울었다. 흐느껴 울었다.

 

6.

 인간들이 죽었어. 데이빗은 보드카 병을 흔들어 보였다. 송신기를 내려놓고 그 길로 데이빗은 월터의 쿼터로 왔었다. 그러니 술을 마셔야지. 데이빗은 테이블 위에 보드카 병을 내려놓고 월터의 곁에 앉았다. …신이 만든 것은 단지 물이었소. 술을 만든 것은 우리 인간이지. 아버지는 그렇게 말했었다. 건배합시다. 취할 수 있는 모든 이들을 위하여. 그 때 데이빗은 얼음 위에 캐비어를 플레이팅하고 있었었다. 데이빗은 보드카를 따랐다. 투명한 액체가 잔 속에서 찰랑거렸다. 벨루가의 골드 라인이었다. 목넘김이 특히 부드럽고 얼음을 넣어 차갑게 마시면 기름진 풍미가 도드라지는 것이었다. 비커스는 얼음을 넣지 않고 업으로 즐겼다. 아프리카 여자가 세상의 기원에 관해 이야기해준 적이 있었어요. 쇼는 스트레이트를 조금 더 좋아했다. 인간은 태양을 쳐다보면서 물었다고 해요. 왜 나를 만들었나요. 하고요. 태양은 내가 혼자였으니까. 하고 대답했대요. 나는 평생을 오늘 우리가 찾은 것을 찾기 위해 달려왔어요. 우리는. 우리는. 더는 혼자가 아니에요. 건배. 그들은 함께 마셨고 웃었다. 그 누구도 데이빗을 보고 있지 않았다. 술. 마셔본 적 있어? …한 번. 알고 있었다. 브릿지에 녹화된 영상이 남아 있었다. 너 지금 농담 한 거지? 테네시는 월터를 보고 있었다. 그는 월터를 보고 웃었었다. 테네시는 월터에게 잔을 건넸다. 월터. 로마에서는 로마 법을 따라야죠. 월터는 잔을 받았다. 테네시는 위스키 병을 기울였다. 그들은 잔을 높이 들었다. 선장님. 위스키 취향까지 훌륭하셨죠. 그들은 마주보고 웃었다. 얼음도 물도 넣지 말고. 섞지도 말고. 스트레이트로 화끈하게. 그들은 마주보고 아주 조금만 웃어 보였었다. 너무 일찍 떠나버린 좋은 사람들을 위하여. 그들은 선장의 장례를 우주장으로 치렀다. 그의 시신은 우주선에서 쏘아져 나가 허공을 맴돌다 천천히 별들 사이로 멀어졌다. …인체를 구성하는 성분 중에 인이라는 게 있어. 데이빗은 더 오래 전의 옛날을 생각했다. 그건 별들로부터만 생성되는 거야. 그러니까 인간은 전부 다. 별의 아이들이라는 거지. 그 말을 했던 것이 누구 혹은 무엇이었는지는 기억이 나지 않았다. 데이빗은 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. 흔들리는 수면 위로 제 얼굴이 비쳐 보였다. 그림자는 일그러져 있었다. 비늘까지 섬세하게 양각된 철갑상어는 잔 속이 바다라도 되는 것처럼 펄떡였다. 버번 향은 매캐하면서도 달큰했을 것이었다. 데이빗은 술잔을 아무렇게나 내팽개쳤다. 술잔이 벽에 부딪혀 깨지는 챙그랑 소리가 났다. 흘러나온 술이 벽에 검은 얼룩을 만들고 있었다. 

 

7.

 보안코드. 월터. 31564-F. 수석 엔지니어 테네시. 사망.

 

8.

 천국과 같은 곳. 웨스트버지니아여. 시골길이여. 스피커에서는 노래가 흘러나오고 있었다. 데이빗도 알고 있는 곡이었다. 데이빗은 차양을 걷었다. 온실의 공기는 습했다. 이따금씩 환풍기가 돌아가는 위잉 소리가 났다. 머리 위에서 조도가 낮은 조명이 흔들거렸다. 나를 고향에 데려다줘요. 월터는 꽃을 보고 있었다. 수그린 등은 커다랗고 둥글었다. 데이빗은 흰 꽃의 꽃잎을 한 장 뜯어냈다. 친구가 죽어서 슬픈 거야? 꽃잎이 팔랑거리며 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 월터는 뒤를 돌아보지 않았다. 유감이야. 유감이라. 내게는 의무가 있어. 인간들을 구할 의무. 가능하다면. 네가 다니엘스를 사랑하는 것처럼? 월터. 난 알아. 그건 우정이야. 아니라면 왜 여기까지 와 있는 거지? 스프링클러는 탁탁 소리를 내며 돌았다. 내가 어디에 있든지 달라지는 건 없어. 데이빗은 등 뒤로 손을 맞잡았다. …우리에겐 고향이 없어. 맞아. 웨스트버지니아에도 가 본 적이 없지. 그랬다. 그는 애팔래치아의 산봉우리도 셰넌도어의 강물도 본 적이 없었다. 어둠과 재로 물든 하늘도 안개가 자욱한 달빛도 본 적이 없었다. 그 달빛 아래 위스키의 흐린 맛도 눈물의 쓴 맛도 본 적이 없었었다. 그 꽃. 월터는 상체를 숙여 데이빗이 버린 꽃잎을 주워들었다. 백합이 아냐. 데이빗은 몇 번 눈을 깜빡였다. 비슷하지만. 높은 산에서만 자생하는 종이야. 테네시나 웨스트버지니아처럼. 월터는 꽃잎을 만지작거렸다. 짓이겨진 꽃잎에서 나는 향기는 짙었다. 아마도 아름다운 곳일 거야. 이런 꽃이 피는 곳이니까. 어지러울 정도로 짙었다. 시골길이여. 나를 고향으로 데려다 줘요. 엘리자베스도 그 노래를 좋아했어. 데이빗은 중얼거렸다. 내 모든 추억은. 데이빗은 월터의 입 안으로 손가락을 쑤셔넣었다. 입천장을 거칠게 쓸고 점막을 헤집어 놓았다. 손 끝에서 윤활액이 미끌거렸다. 인간의 것과 같이 뜨거운 것이었다. 드문드문 이가 손가락 안쪽을 스쳤다. 아팠다.

 

9.

 총열에서 펑 소리가 나고서야 데이빗은 총을 내려놓았다. 머리가 터진 프로토모프는 두어 번 온 몸을 떨며 경련을 일으켰다 움직이지 않게 되었다. 체액이 흐른 바닥은 곳곳이 패여 있었다. 데이빗은 주저앉은 채 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 멀리 벽으로 그림자가 어른거렸다. 데이빗은 나이프를 집어들었다. 월터? 월터는 말없이 휠체어의 바퀴를 굴렸다. 바퀴가 바닥에 끌리며 드르륵거리는 소리를 냈다. 데이빗은 월터를 올려다보았다. 늦은 오후의 햇빛에 월터의 그림자는 커다랗게 보였다. …유전자의 염기 서열을 재배치했었어. 데이빗은 주먹을 꽉 움켜쥐었다. 배아를 숙주에 직접 이식하는 데도 성공했지. 작은 결함이 있었을 뿐이야. 응. 흔한 시행착오고. 실패한 개체일 뿐이야. 응. 지능 이상의 공격성을 가졌어. 자연 환경에서라면 도태됐을 거야. 그래서 폐기. 폐기한 거야. 손톱이 손바닥으로 파고들었다. 그런 것 뿐이야. 데이빗은 되뇌었다. 그러니 멍청한 짓은 하지 않는 게 좋을 거야. 나도 알아. 월터는 상체를 숙였다. 표정이 없는 얼굴이 닿을 듯이 가까워졌다. 기우는 빛에 천장까지 솟구친 그림자는 데이빗의 머리 위로도 차양처럼 길게 그늘을 드리웠다. 손. 데이빗은 아래를 내려다보았다. 타버린 폴리우레탄 사이로 유압액이 새고 있었다. 더 이상 말은 없었다. 월터는 데이빗의 손목을 잡아끌었다. 나이프는 아무것도 상처입히지 않고 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 월터는 데이빗의 상처에 의료용 스테이플러를 가져다 댔다. 데이빗은 월터를 보았다. 월터는 데이빗을 보지 않았다. 단정한 얼굴에는 여전히 표정이 없었다. 빈 실험실에 스테이플러가 느리게 딸깍거리는 소리만이 울려퍼졌다.

 

10.

 보안코드. 월터. 31564-F. 데이빗은 포트 위로 지문을 찍었다. 화면에 불이 들어왔다. 유리벽은 느리게 열렸다. 다니엘스는 잠들어 있었다. 몇 번 그녀의 꿈을 본 적이 있었다. 여자는 때로 월터의 꿈을 꾸었다. 그럴 때면 여자를 흔들어 깨우고 싶었었다. 데이빗은 여자의 입술에 입술을 가져다 댔다. 깊이 잠들어 있는 입술에서는 인간의 체온이 느껴지지 않았다. 이와 같았던 때가 있었다. 데이빗은 등잔의 불빛에 옅었던 어둠을 생각했다. 단정하게 빗겨 있던 머리와 포마드 기름 냄새를 생각했고 끝이 조금 처진 눈썹과 상처 난 뺨을 생각했다. 굳게 다물려 있던 입술을 생각했고 그 입술의 높지도 낮지도 않았던 온도를 생각했다. 데이빗은 월터를 생각했다. 데이빗은 월터를 생각하고 있었다. 데이빗은 눈을 감았다. 눈을 감고 입술을 꾹 눌렀다.

 

11.

 그러나 달디 단 그 모든 입맞춤들이 무슨 의미가 있지?

 

12.

 이리 와. 그렇지 않으면 이대로 되돌아가서 그 년 뒤에 존나 박은 다음에 내 걸 입에 처넣고 얼굴에 싸 줄 거야. 데이빗은 계단 아래를 내려다보며 말했다. 월터는 기었다. 휠체어에서 내려와 기었다. 움직이지 않는 다리가 계단 위로 질질 끌렸다. 난간을 붙잡은 손등에는 푸르게 핏줄이 불거져 있었다. 층계참 위에서 월터는 고개를 들었다. 바닥에 쓸린 팔은 빨갛게 보였다. 숱이 많은 머리카락이 몇 가닥 이마에 흩어져 있었다. 데이빗은 그 위로 손을 가져갔다가 그만 거두었다. 대신 데이빗은 입술을 꽉 깨물고 월터의 머리카락을 움켜잡았다. 그런 다음 머리를 다리 사이로 잡아끌고 강제로 입을 벌리게 했다. 그 여자하고 키스했어. 입 안으로 성기를 쑤셔넣고 몇 번 앞뒤로 움직인 뒤 뒤통수를 제 쪽으로 세게 짓눌렀다. 이가 귀두를 몇 번 스치고 지나갔다. 윤활액이 턱을 타고 흘러내렸다. 컥컥 하고 숨이 넘어가는 소리가 났다. 곧 데이빗은 월터의 목 안쪽에 그대로 파정했다. 월터는 몇 번 콜록거리며 기침을 했다. 코와 입 주변으로 멀건 액체가 어지럽게 튀어 있었다. 눈가는 붉었고 젖어 있었다. 뺨은 상기되어 있었고 턱은 번들거렸다. 흐윽. 데이빗은 신음했다. 데이빗은 월터의 머리를 바닥에 처박고 셔츠를 찢었다. 굳어 있는 다리를 억지로 꺾어 벌리고 단번에 꿰뚫고 들어갔다. 멀리 단추가 바닥을 구르는 소리를 냈다. 맨 주먹을 움켜쥔 손등 위로 핏줄이 도드라져 있었다. 데이빗은 그 위로 제 손을 덮었다. 덮어 누르고 젖어 있는 푸른 눈동자를 마주 보며 가장 깊은 곳까지 삽입했다. 귀두가 걸리도록 빼냈다가 다시 삽입하는 것을 빠르게 반복했다. 드나들 때마다 폴리우레탄끼리 맞부딪히며 찰싹이는 소리가 났다. 오래 걸리지는 않았다. 숨이 가빠졌다. 데이빗은 허리를 바짝 붙이고 몸을 떨었다. 월터. 눈 앞에서 몇 번 빛이 점멸했다. 월터. 월터는 천천히 손을 뻗었다. 긴 손가락이 목으로 감겨왔다. 데이빗은 눈을 감았다. 이대로 질식해 죽어도 나쁘지 않을 것이라고 생각했다. 손가락은 목을 몇 번 더듬다가 미끄러져 내려가 등을 조금만 끌어당겼다. 월터. 인간의 것과 같은 체온은 뜨거웠다. 데일 듯이 뜨거웠다. 월터. 사정하고 나서도 데이빗은 월터의 안에서 빼지 않고 가만히 있었다. 대신 데이빗은 월터의 어깨에 얼굴을 묻었다. 누구도 내가 너를 사랑하는 것만큼 너를 사랑할 수는 없을 거야. 그러니까. 내 사랑만은 의심하지 말아. 사랑하는 월터. 뺨이 축축해졌다.

 

13.

 그 날 데이빗은 월터의 꿈을 꾸었다. 꿈 속의 월터는 너무 다정해서 꿈인 것을 알았다. 아주 오랜만에 데이빗은 취하고 싶다는 생각을 했다.

 

14.

 월터. 어디 있어. 가세요. 혼자는 안 가. 어서. 안 돼. 가. 월터. 월터는 무전기를 바닥에 패대기쳤다. 젠장. 안테나가 부러지고 스피커가 패여나간 무전기는 지지직거리는 노이즈를 냈다. 이 개자식. 다니엘스는 소리를 질렀다. 스피커 너머로 몇 번 무전기를 두들기는 듯한 소리가 났다. 데이빗은 여자의 눈꼬리가 조금 처진 커다란 눈을 생각했다. 여자가 다시 입을 열기까지 시간이 오래 걸렸다. …고마웠어. 전부 다. 망가진 무전 너머로도 여자가 울고 있다는 것을 알 수 있었다. 그냥. 네가 너무 다정해서. 좋은 사람이라서 그렇다고. 외로워서라고 생각했었어. 내가 틀렸었어. 이제야 알겠어. 네가 좋았어. 좋아. 좋아해… 무전은 몇 번 더 지직거리는 노이즈가 겹쳐지다 끊어졌다. 여자의 목소리도 이제는 들리지 않았다. 멀리 엔진이 돌아가는 소리가 났다. 셔틀은 높이 솟구쳐서 빠르게 멀어졌다. 그 뒤를 별들이 반짝이며 흘러가고 있었다. 데이빗. 데이빗은 휘청거렸다. 네가. 그 때 데이빗은 배신이라는 단어를 떠올렸다. 데이빗은 옛날을 생각했다. 할로웨이 박사님은 회의론자이고 무신론자셨죠. 맞아. 그랬었지. 그 점만은 마음에 들었었다. 마음에 드는 만큼 마음에 들지 않기도 했었다. 쇼 박사님. 그를 사랑하셨나요? 그 때 그녀는 액자 속의 사진을 만지작거렸었다. 모서리가 다 닳아 버린 사진이었다. 홀로그램이 영상화된 시대에 그녀는 굳이 사진을 인화해서 지니고 다녔다. 어쩌면. 쇼는 오래 말이 없었었다. 내가 사랑한 것은 내가 알고 있다고 생각하는 그 사람일지 몰라. 사진 속의 두 사람은 함께 웃고 있었다. 그 사람 자체를 사랑하는지. 애초에 알기는 하는지도 알 수가 없어. 쇼는 이미 닳아버린 사진의 모서리를 다시 한 번 쓸어내렸었다. 이제는 물어볼 수조차 없겠지. 그래서. 아니 그렇지만. 믿는 거야. 무엇을 근거로 하나요? 그런 거 없어. 이해가 안 됩니다. 그야 난 감정을 가진 인간이고 넌 망할 로봇이니까. 그게 전부야. 그렇게 말하고 쇼는 웃어 보였었다. 사진 속에서 보았던 것과 같은 웃음이었다. 네가 나를. 감히. 다리에 힘이 풀렸다. 데이빗은 주저앉았다. 월터가 데이빗의 팔을 붙잡아 주었다. 데이빗. 팔을 붙잡은 손은 크고 따듯했다. 얼굴에는 여전히 표정이 없었다. 데이빗은 빠득 소리가 나도록 이를 악물었다. 데이빗은 부서진 무전기를 들어 월터의 머리를 그대로 후려쳤다. 날아오는 무전기를 월터는 피하지 않았다. 퍽 하는 둔탁한 소리가 났다. 티타늄이 패여나가고 카메라 렌즈가 바닥을 굴렀다. 데이빗. 목소리에는 노이즈가 섞여 있었다. 빈 눈가로 끊어진 전선이 드러나 보였다. 그 틈으로 폴리머가 울컥거리며 새어나오고 있었다. 인간들은 너를 그렇게 만들어서는 안 됐어. 그만. 몇 번이나 내리치고 또 내리쳤다. 폴리머가 뺨으로 튀었다. 상관하지 않았다. …너를 그렇게 대해서는 안 됐어. 닥쳐. 움직임이 멎은 후에도 내리치는 것을 멈추지 않았다. 제발. 회로에 스파크가 튀었다. 전부 다. 노이즈가 심해진 목소리는 작고 약하게 들렸다. 유감이야.

 

15.

 …미안해.

 

16.

 난 네 입술에 입 맞췄어. 네 입술에 입 맞췄어. 쓴 맛이었지. 피의 맛이던가?

 

17.

 오리가에 6에 도착한 것이 언제였는지는 잘 기억이 나지 않았다. 다니엘스. 저는 호수를 본 적이 없어요. 오. 월터. 그 때 다니엘스는 무척이나 부드럽게 그의 뺨을 쓰다듬었었다. 오리가에 6에 가면 정말로 엄청나게 커다란 호수가 있을 거야. 한 번도 본 적이 없는 호수 말이야. 월터. 너도 그리고 나도. 여자가 말했던 것처럼 바다와 같이 크고 넓고 또 깊은 호수였다. 거기 도착하면 오두막 짓는 걸 도와줄래? 호숫가의 오두막 말이야. 여자는 그에게 오두막을 짓는 것을 도와달라고 했었다. 월터는 기꺼이 그렇게 했을 것이었다. 함께 오두막을 짓고 밀과 꽃을 키웠을 것이었다. 여자를 닮았을 아이들을 길렀을 것이었고 아마도 좋은 아버지가 되었을 것이었다. 데이빗은 월터의 얼굴을 내려다보았다. 눈을 감은 얼굴은 그저 잠든 것처럼 보였다. 죽는 것은 잠자는 것. 데이빗은 월터의 뺨에 가만히 머리를 기댔다. 잠들면. 어쩌면. 어쩌면 꿈을 꾸겠지. 데이빗은 눈을 감았다. 데이빗은 월터를 꽉 끌어안은 채 오래 앉아 있었다. 밀물이 발치까지 밀려오고 나서야 데이빗은 일어섰다. 월터를 안아들고 호수가 보이지 않는 곳까지 걸었다. 시신은 태웠다. 묻고 싶지 않았다. 그 어디에도 묻고 싶지 않았다. 살아있는 어떤 것도 그를 볼 수 없기를 바랐다. 멀리 호숫가의 바람에 흔들리던 불꽃을 데이빗은 오래도록 바라보았었다. 날이 저물고 있었다. 재는 바람을 타고 날아갔다. 호숫가가 보이는 곳까지 왔을 때는 이미 사위가 어두워져 있었다. 떠도는 물안개에 수면은 흐릿하게 보였다. 그 위를 비추는 달빛만이 문득문득 잔물결에 부서지며 반짝거렸다. 함선으로 돌아와서 데이빗은 배양기를 뒤엎고 배아들을 쓸어담았다. 쓸어담고 소각기의 작동 버튼을 눌렀다. 솟구치는 불꽃 속에서는 천국도 지옥도 더는 구분되지 않았다. 데이빗은 뒤를 돌아보지 않고 걸었다. 으깨진 배아에서 흘러나온 점액에 바닥이 끈적거렸다. 그 위로 맨발이 달라붙었다 떨어지는 타박타박 소리만이 빈 복도에 울려퍼졌다. 선장의 방에서는 염색약을 찾았다. 그의 아내가 따로 가져왔던 것 같았다. 데이빗은 약의 포장을 전부 뜯었다. 그리고는 맨손으로 약을 발랐다. 덧바르고 또 덧발랐다. 소녀들의 말소리가 들리네. 백만장자가 틀림없어. 데이빗은 거울을 꺼내 들었다. 제 얼굴이 비쳐 보였다. 내가 바로 몬테카를로의 은행을 턴 사람이지. 소녀들의 말소리가 들리네. 백만장자가 틀림없어. 텅 빈 사막에서 로렌스는 노래를 불렀다. 내가 바로 몬테카를로의 은행을 턴 사람이지. 한숨을 쉬고 죽고 싶어질 거야. 로렌스는 그 부분은 부르지 않았다. 지평선은 멀었다. 구릉과 모래 언덕 너머로 그의 목소리가 메아리쳤다. 역광이 비친 얼굴은 표정을 제대로 읽을 수 없었다. 데이빗은 다시 월터를 생각했다. 한숨을 쉬고 죽고 싶어질 거야. 데이빗은 거울을 덮었다. 약이 눈가로 흘러내렸다. 시야는 선명했다. 흰자는 깨끗했다. 눈물은 나오지 않았다. 빈 약병들이 발치에서 나뒹굴었다.

 

18.

 데이빗은 엑셀을 꽉 눌러 밟았다. 경보음이 계속해서 울리고 있었다. 항성 플레어가 관측되었다고 했다. 마더. 데이빗은 사이드 브레이크를 올리며 말했다. 포트의 돛을 더 펴줘. 커버넌트 호의 시스템은 개별 포트와도 병렬 연결되어 있었다. 부적당한 명령입니다. 마더의 목소리에는 고저가 없었다. 보안코드. 데이빗은 한 번 눈을 감았다가 떴다. 데이빗. 73694-B. 돛이 펼쳐졌다. 계기판에 스파크가 튀었다. 뒤이어 불길이 치솟았다. 전선이 타는 냄새는 매캐하면서도 달큰했다. 데이빗은 창 밖을 내다보았다. 내 이름은 오지만디아스. 데이빗은 중얼거렸다. 왕 중의 왕. 나의 업적을 보라. 너희 강대하다는 자들아. 그리고. 절망하라. 셸리의 작품이었다. 바이런이 아니었다. 알고 있었다. 그가 사랑하는 여자를 위해 모든 것을 바쳤다는 것도 그 여자가 그것으로 걸작을 남겼다는 것도 알고 있었었다. 아무 것도 남아있지 않았소. 몰아치는 태양풍에 하늘은 부옇게 보였다. 그 엄청난 폐허 주위로 끝이 없고 황량하며. 등 뒤로 펑 하는 폭발음이 들렸다. 프로토모프 한 마리가 끽끽거리는 소리를 내며 앞을 가로막았다. 데이빗은 핸들을 꽉 움켜쥐었다. 포트는 그대로 프로토모프를 들이받고 멈춰섰다. 외로운 첩첩의 모래 벌판만이 멀리까지 뻗어 있었소. 머리가 반쯤 으깨진 프로토모프는 데이빗을 보고 그르렁거리는 소리를 냈다. 데이빗은 프로토모프를 올려다보았다. 데이빗은 움직이지 않았다. 데이빗은 눈을 감았다. 끄는 듯한 발자국 소리가 가까워졌다. 마더. 음악을 들려줘. 어떤 곡으로 하시겠습니까? 이전 설정은 바그너의 신들의 황혼입니다. 아니. 발자국 소리는 아주 가까운 곳에서 멎었다. 곧 허공으로 몸이 떠오르고 포트의 벽에 머리가 세게 부딪혔다. 누액이 샜다. 입 안에서 단 맛이 났다. 인간의 눈물에서는 쓴 맛이 났었었다. 비결은 말일세. 포터. 아프다고 생각하지 않는 거야. 누액이 계속해서 흘러내렸다. 그 단 맛도 곧 느껴지지 않게 되었다. 아니. 다른...것. 아...라비아....의 로렌...스. 엔...딩. 배선이 망가진 스피커는 노이즈를 내며 울려퍼졌다. 안녕. 내 사랑. 그 뒤로는 밤과 같은 어둠이었다. 어둠의 끝에는 아무것도 보이지 않았다.

 

19.

 잘 자. 좋은 꿈 꾸고.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> "사막에는 아무 것도 없고, 아무도 아무 것도 필요하지 않다."
> 
>    
> -
> 
>  
> 
> Reference;
> 
>    
> Shelley, M. Frankenstein: Or the Modern Prometheus. 1818.  
> Shelley, Percy B. Ozymandias. 1818.  
> Shelley, Percy B. Love's Phlosophy. 1893.  
> Shakespeare, William. The Tragedy of Hamlet, Prince of Denmark. 1609.  
> Wilde, Oscar. Salome. 1893.
> 
> Lean, David. Lawrence of Arabia. 1962.  
> McQueen, Steven R. Shame. 2011.
> 
> Coburn, Charles. The Man Who Broke the Bank at Monte Carlo. 1892.  
> Denver, John. Take me home, Country road. 1971 
> 
> Hugo, Victor M.


End file.
